


Deep Secrets

by Loneliesthour



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneliesthour/pseuds/Loneliesthour
Summary: Natalia has a secret. How will her secret affect Eric and Calleigh's newly formed romantic relationship? Set in season 4 and loosely based on the episode, "Skeletons" [4x15]. AU





	

Natalia was violently awakened by her stomach that morning. Her stomach felt like it was turning itself inside out. She climbed out of bed quickly and just in time before the contents of her stomach emptied in the porcelain bowl. After a few upheavals, Natalia wiped her mouth, wondering how she would break the news to Eric that she was pregnant. She found it challenging as he and Calleigh had started a relationship now and she had a close friendship with Calleigh. Natalia flushed the toilet and stood at sink. Looking in the mirror, she noticed how the worry was having an effect on her body. Her normal glowing, brown eyes were now sunken with stress. Her face was plastered in pimples. With a sigh, Natalia began the task of starting her day.

An hour had passed by the time Natalia finished getting herself together. She slipped into her black pumps and headed out the door to CSI. She parked her vehicle in the lot with all of the other cars but found it difficult to leave. Once she was certain that she’d gotten her nerves under control, she got out and headed inside. Heading to DNA, she began working on samples from a murder case the team was working on the day before. 

“Hey,” Eric said, walking inside the lab. “Get anything?”

Nerves fell in Natalia’s stomach and bile felt like it was at the base of her throat. She swallowed. “Yeah.” The case had been extremely hard to deal with. The uniqueness of the case involved a murdered, nineteen-year old woman who was killed in an apparent kidnapping. The baby was cut from her stomach. Natalia looked up and realized that she was thinking too much because Eric was looking at her for the answer. ‘Mucus on the victim is a match to a Ben Thompson.” 

“Thanks,” Eric said. “Patrol already picked him up. He’s in for a broken taillight. Guess he has a bigger charge now.” 

Natalia half smiled and nodded. “Excuse me,” she said, running out of the lab and to the bathroom. 

Calleigh was washing her hands at the sink but Natalia ran straight to the stall. The next thing Calleigh heard was liquid hitting the water in the toilet. “Are you okay?” she asked. 

“Uh-huh,” Natalia moaned. She flushed the toilet and walked out the stall. She noticed Calleigh staring at her from the mirror and spoke up. “Food from last night. It’s really disagreeing with my stomach right now.” 

Calleigh nodded in understanding. “Take a break and drink some tea. It’ll help your stomach a bit.” 

Natalia smiled. “I’m fine for now. I need to get back to work. We’re so close to closing this case.” 

“Okay,” Calleigh said. “I’ll talk to you later.” 

Just as Calleigh left the bathroom, Natalia stared at her reflection in the mirror and let out a sigh. The news was bringing on too much stress and she needed to get it off of her chest. She needed to find Eric.

Natalia found Eric in the break room leaned against the counter with a cup of coffee in his hand. It was obvious that he’d just shared a moment with Calleigh but she was leaving and heading for the ballistics lab. It was now or never. She opened the break room door. 

Eric took in Natalia’s appearance. He knew the case was having an effect on everyone but not to the point of physical sickness. Natalia seemed a bit under the weather and he wanted to know if she was okay. “How are you doing?” he asked. 

Funny he would ask that,” Natalia thought. “Eric, we have to talk.”


End file.
